Businesses may receive a large number of documents in the ordinary course of business. Typically, the sender of the documents has traditionally had to personally deliver the documents to the business, mail the documents to the business using a postal service, or hire a courier to deliver the documents to the business. Additionally, the business may send a courier to pick-up the documents from the sender. These methods of transferring documents are slow and often rely on the speed of the postal service or the courier. This may significantly delay business processes that rely on the documents.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method to transfer documents.